Coming Back
by AveryShayne
Summary: Sully is back after five years, but things are totally and completely different. One-shot Fluffy kinda


Sully had finally returned. After six years, he was back and ready to see everyone, even a certain doctor. He missed the way she never got things and the blank look on her face if he referenced anything new. He also loved the way her brow crinkled when she thought and her deep calm voice. The voice of reason. He even missed her strong beliefs, in marriage, in god and in life in general. She was just so unique. He didn't want a relationship though, just to be her friend agian. So after he revisisted Cullen and was told he would be reviewed and then hopefully reenstated, he left for the Jeffersonian. He wanted to catch up with her. He talked his way past security and approached her office. She sat there behind her desk looking radiant.

"Tempe" He said happily. She looked up startled. There was happiness in her eyes, and something else. Something he couldn't identify, but it wasn't there before.

"Sully" She smiled and stood up and hugged him lightly. She was still tall, slender and gorgeous. She may have gained a pound or two but she was still perfect.

"You look great" He told her honestly. She flushed a delicate pink.

"Thank you. So do you. So tan" She commented on his perma tan.

"Well, spending every waking moment in the son does that to you" He told her with a grin. She faintly laughed.

"So, what brings you back?" She asked cutting straight to the chase as always.

"I'm not sure. I just wanted another change, again" He said. She nodded.

"You back at the FBI?" She asked. She had sat down now and motioned for him to do so as well.

"Being reviewed and then hopefully" He told her. "You still working with us?" He asked.

"Not anymore, not that much" She said sadly.

"What about Booth?" He asked surprised. She smiled at his name.

"He works more with my intern and sometimes Jack" She told him. "We were separated over a year or two ago. I'm no longer really allowed to go out in the field" She admitted. He almost gasped.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Complications" She answered shortly.

"Ah" He said, pretending to understand. She laughed and checked her watch. Her eyes widened.

"Shoot, I'm late" She began pacing and grabbing stuff around the office.

"Late for what?" He asked.

"I'm late, over twenty minutes, he's going to be so mad" She fretted while trying to find her keys. A phone called interupted her though.

"Hello?" She answered.

"I know. I forgot. I'm so sorry." she told the other person.

"Here?" Alright. I don't have that much work I guess. Cam will be pissed though" She said.

" See you in a sec. Bye." She hung up and sat down with a great sigh.

"Trouble?" I asked.

"Nothing to major" She said. Someone opened her door then. A boy about ten years old ran in and hugged her.

"Hi Bones" He said. The boy had curly blonde hair and big dimples. He would be a heart breaker one day.

"Hey, Park. I'm sorry I forgot to get you" She said and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay, dad had to get the twins anyway" Twins? Who had twins? He sat confused in the corner. She turned to him and smiled.

"Sully, this is Parker, Park this is Sully," She told him.

"Hey" Parker nodded in his direction. Sully nodded back.

"I'm not sure if either of you remember but you have met before. Sully, Park is-" Whatever she was about to say was cut off by squeals and sqeaks from the main platform. They all walked out to see what was the commontion. It turned out that Angela was cooing over a little girl. Said little girl was walking, or wobbling really to Angela. Her reddish brown curls were long and shiny. She wore a little pink skirt and a white sweater. Little pink shoes adorned her feet. They slowly all approached her. The baby was spekaing.

"Auntie" She kept repeating over and over again. Angela looked so proud. Beside him, Tempe and Parker were laughing.

"Where's my lttle princess?" A voice boomed from across the floor. Agent Seeley Booth stood there smiling at everyone. Cluthcing his hand was a small plmup little boy. He had huge dark eyes, a large smile and curly dark hair. He wore a Boston Red Sox sweatshirt and little sweat pants. He smiled and let out a happy gurgle slash laugh.

"Bones" He squealed and took off. He thankfully reached Tempe before he fell.

"Hey buddy, how was preschool?" She asked. He didn't answer, instead he changed hands to Parker and started pulling his hair. Booth approached them.

"Sully?" He asked shocked.

"Hey Booth. Congrats. Whose the lucky woman?" He asked. Booth looked kind of confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you back with Becca?" He asked even mored confused.

"No." Booth said slowly. Tempe cut in at this point.

"Sully, Booth and I are married, since two years ago. That's why they split us up. I got pregnant with the twins also and I couldn't do filed work, according to them. Parker is my adoptive son, and the twins, Rainy and Braxton are ours." She told him.

"You married?" He asked confused. She laughed and pulled out a chain from her neck. Two rings glittered on it.

"Three kids?" He asked agian. She shook her head.

"No, I'm pregnant again, four months in" She told him.

"Wow, well congrats." He told her. "You too Booth, I mean it, I'm happy you **finally** got togehter" He said. Everyone laughed and smiled at this.


End file.
